Arachnophilie
by Sigognac
Summary: Ils sont quasiment tous volontaires et Natasha doit choisir.


**Titre :** _Arachnophilie_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Humour

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Ils sont quasiment tous volontaires et Natasha doit choisir.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus.

Et le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... "araignée".

 **~/~/~**

 _Arachnophilie_

 **~/~/~**

« Vous avez parié ? s'indigna Natasha, d'une voix sans appel.

– Non, tenta de la radoucir Clint, ce n'est pas vraiment un pari. Juste, on se posait la question, tu vois, comme ça. Si tu devais choisir. Mais je leur ai dit que ce serait forcément moi.

– Et pourquoi ce serait forcément toi ? interrogea Natasha que cette affirmation ne calmait pas pour deux sous.

– A cause de Budapest, tu sais bien. Allez, quoi, ce serait moi, non ? »

Natasha n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Bruce, un peu maladroitement, était intervenu.

« Ou moi ? avait-il murmuré, glissant à Natasha un regard du dessous.

– Vous ? se moqua Tony. Avec Natasha ? Dans une boite de nuit ? Ne vous vexez pas, professeur Banner, mais votre couverture serait grillée en moins de cinq minutes ! Les videurs ne vous laisseraient même pas entrer ! Pour le coup, c'est moi l'homme de la situation. Enfin, comme à chaque fois, en fait.

– Vous croyez que Natasha vous choisirait vous ? protesta Clint. Vous ne pouvez pas passer deux minutes dans la même pièce qu'elle sans vous taper mutuellement sur les nerfs !

– C'est souvent comme ça que ça commence, argua Tony tout en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Natasha, l'irritation et l'attirance sexuelle font bon ménage.

– Oh, pitié ! pesta Steve. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

– C'est toujours mieux que de vous entendre, vous, estimer que vous auriez une chance d'être choisi ! contrecarra Tony.

– Toi aussi ? s'insurgea Natasha en fixant Steve. Tu as parié aussi ? J'aurais pensé que tu étais plus mature qu'eux.

– On s'est tout de même embrassé, une fois, sur l'escalator, se justifia timidement Steve.

– Quoi ? hurlèrent tous les autres, la voix de Bruce dominant l'indignation générale.

– Mais je ne serais pas à l'aise dans une boite de nuit, se ravisa immédiatement Steve, conscient de ses limites.

– Il ne reste plus que moi, fit remarquer Sam en s'avançant, le sourire étincelant. Et les boites de nuit, ça me connait ! Miss Romanoff, vous serez entre de bonnes mains ! »

Personne ne sembla convaincu par la soudaine candidature de Sam et le reste du débat se perdit dans un brouhaha de voix qui se voulaient aussi viriles qu'enjôleuses.

« Je prends Peter, lâcha finalement Natasha d'une voix morne, ce qui suffit à ramener le silence dans la pièce.

– Peter ? répéta Tony. Peter, le gamin ? Ce Peter ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. L'adolescent était en train de jouer avec des débris de technologie extraterrestre sur lesquels Tony travaillait avant que le briefing ne débute. Peter ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par cette conversation autour de Madame Romanoff. Les extraterrestres, en revanche, c'était cool.

« Enfin, poursuivit Tony, il n'a même pas l'âge légal pour entrer dans une boite de nuit… ou pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs !

– Hé ! se défendit Peter. J'ai quand même été au bal de mon lycée ! »

En vrai, ça n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes mais, quand même, en théorie, il était déjà sorti danser avec une fille. En quoi consistait la mission, déjà ?

« Je comprends pas le choix… relança Clint. Tous les autres, j'aurais vaguement compris mais lui… Vraiment, je vois pas.

– C'est l'homme- _araignée_ , expliqua Natasha d'un sourire mutin. Quelque part, c'est logique qu'on forme un couple… »

Le regard de Clint s'éclaira et il opina de la tête.

« Je vois, apprécia-t-il.

– Ben, moi, je vois pas, intervint Peter. Personne ne croira jamais qu'on forme un couple : vous avez l'âge d'être ma mère ! »

Là, Peter avait beau être déjà isolé du reste du groupe, tout le monde s'écarta d'un pas.

La bouche de Natasha avait tressailli.

La seconde d'après, Peter était retourné sur la table, du métal extraterrestre obstruant sa trachée. Entre les cris de douleur, il essayait vaguement de s'excuser. Les autres préférèrent détourner le regard.

« L'homme- _araignée_ , réalisa Steve. Ça y est, j'ai compris ! »

Bruce nettoyait ses lunettes.

« Je ne sais pas si Peter est au courant mais, la plupart du temps, la _Veuve noire_ finit par manger son mâle.

– Finalement, je ne suis pas si déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi… » commenta Tony.

Et tous les autres acquiescèrent de la tête.

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin**

 ** **~/~/~****

Voilà ! Pour les éventuels néophytes des Avengers qui passeraient par là : le nom de super-héroïne de Natasha Romanoff est donc "La Veuve noire" parce que c'est un peu l'archétype de la femme fatale. Et elle choisit Peter pour l'accompagner en mission rapport à leurs surnoms respectifs et... pour faire suer tous les autres, aussi !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
